


Pink and Purple Consentacles

by RubyMagnolia



Series: Shiro Gets Rekt 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Tentacles, Cum Inflation, Inflation, Other, Shiro has a good time, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: Shiro has a great time with a tentacle monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the kinky people of SL. You know who you are.

Shiro had experienced a lot of weird shit in his life, but the weirdest shit was the fact that he was currently being held gently by a crooning tentacle monster as it eased a warm tendril into his mouth. It was smooth, secreting a bitter flavour, like a sour gummy worm, and Shiro almost choked as it brushed against his gag reflex. His coughing made it retreat slightly, the flavour of the goo turning sweet, and whatever it was, the liquid made Shiro relax into the tentacles that were curling around in a neon pink and purple mass underneath him.

He pressed his tongue up, licking the tentacle as best he could given that his tongue was trapped in his mouth. The tentacle was thick, thicker than any cock Shiro had ever sucked off, his mouth stretched around it. It wriggled, sliding back until it was gone and Shiro closed his mouth, fluid left on his lips making them tingle. Other tentacles kept him firmly in place, tightening whenever Shiro shifted too much.

Apart from it having an intense curiosity about Shiro's mouth, it didn't seem so bad. (Shiro firmly ignored that this was how tentacle porn liked to start, and then ignored that he'd gotten off to tentacle porn when he was on Earth). Still, it would be nice to leave soon.

His helmet had been knocked off at some point, so his comms were out of order until he reclaimed it.

A tentacle wrapped around his waist, pulling him down even further. His legs were stretched out, arms being pulled away, but not uncomfortably. The tentacle around his waist squeezed gently, rubbing at his sealed bodysuit, then flicking over his crotch. The thicker material there meant that Shiro barely felt it.

"Knock it off," said Shiro.

The tentacle monster paused, then ran one limb over his face, touching as tenderly as one would with a lover. It made a deep trilling noise, like a budgie impersonating a drill. Had it understood Shiro?

"Put me down," Shiro ordered.

He had, of course, demanded to be put down the moment he'd been picked up, but the creature hadn't shown any signs of recognition initially.

It pushed a tentacle between his lips, pumping more liquid into his mouth. Shiro tried to spit it out, but swallowed a good portion of it. There was a pleasant feeling rolling through his body, a languidness, and the tentacle monster pressed more firmly at his crotch. It wanted sex of some sort. If it had wanted to kill him, it would have done so already.

Shiro's cock twitched. He flushed a little, thinking again of the tentacle porn he'd read. Maybe it would be fun. He hadn't had sex in well over a year, and the texture of the tentacle in his mouth was pleasant. It seemed to understand him.

It tapped his crotch, questioningly. Shiro paused. Yeah, he wanted this. He did. He could feel his cock trying to harden, and his nipples were already pert.

Shiro nodded, unable to speak around the tentacle in his mouth.

This was the right sign, and Shiro didn't know how it saw him nod, but that question was forced out of his head as it tore open his flight suit at his ass, and put a thin length put it to start stretching him out. It was slippery, coating his insides with natural lubricant, and felt more like a thermometer than a finger. It pressed around inside Shiro, brushing over his prostate. Shiro shuddered and tried to pull away. It was too early for that.

He shook his head, hoping that it noticed. Somehow it did, and the thin tentacle left that area alone. It focused on his crotch, leaving the lubricating tentacle inside Shiro's ass, another tentacle slipped under the fabric of his flight suit, pushing its way around Shiro's cock, rubbing at his balls, and squeezing. There was another trill, presumably of approval, as Shiro rolled his hips forward, trying to press into the tentacle.

It shifted under his suit, the movements pushing at the fabric, and Shiro had to look away for fear of getting too hard, too fast, and coming before he had a chance to truly enjoy himself. There had been a couple of frantic masturbation sessions in the Castle showers, but Shiro had largely not masturbated either in the time he'd been in space. It had been too open in the Galra prisons and he'd feared getting punished for it.

Shiro looked back and moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, sucking harder on it as he tried to draw his thighs together. It felt amazing, like a blow job and a hand job at the same time, the tentacle coaxing him harder. His suit stretched easily around the mass covering his crotch, which somehow felt more obscene than seeing his cock naked.

A swelling sensation in his ass made Shiro jolt, resisting for a moment. The tentacle in his ass was trying to stretch him out by growing bigger, he realised, and started to relax again.

Under his armour, his nipples had started to chafe, needing something on them. He wriggled, pushing his tongue against the tentacle in his mouth, trying to make the monster realise he had something to say.

It pulled out, and Shiro had enough time to gasp, "My chest," before it pushed back in.

Under his suit, Shiro could see two tentacles weaving their way up his body and disappear under the line where his armour met his bodysuit. They were leaving a trail of slick behind, like the lubricant in his ass, before Shiro sighed in relief as they wrapped over his nipples.

He'd always had a sensitive chest, especially when he'd started to bulk out with muscle. This had delighted several one night stands in the past, and Shiro had no qualms about letting his partners play as much as they liked with his chest.

He hummed, shifting slightly in the warm bed of tentacles. The one in his ass felt about as thick as a finger, working its way around to relax Shiro further. Obligingly, Shiro tried to spread his legs a little further. Tentacles wrapped around his thighs and calves and pushed up, so his legs were folded over his waist.

He was flipped over, and suddenly Shiro found himself face down in pink tentacles, head resting on his forearms and ass pointed directly upwards. The tentacle in his ass thickened again, and kept slowly fattening up.

Shiro swallowed. It had been so long since he'd had a cock in his ass. Fuck, he missed cock. And dildos. If only he'd had the time to pack a bag of supplies before they'd been whisked away by the Blue Lion, he'd have shoved his favourite toy in the bottom of his bag.

He pushed back on the tentacle, trying to take it deeper. It obliged, thickening it further, pressing against Shiro's prostate.

Hot light filled Shiro, a spark along his senses. A stream of precum spurted from Shiro's cock. He whimpered, trying for another press. Instead, he felt the tentacle retreat from his cock, wrapping firmly around his base like a cockring.

Thanks to the flightsuit's advanced material, Shiro's cock didn't flop away from him, firmly pressed against his belly by the fabric. Something about it felt different, but Shiro couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't see it with his head down, and although his arms were folded under his forehead, they were still restrained and he couldn't reach far enough to touch.

It didn't matter, as the tentacle in his ass throbbed, stretching him out, starting to properly fill him. It was pushing in and out experimentally, ridges starting to form on the length. Even with the tight ring around his cock, Shiro felt more precum dripping off it.

The tentacles on his chest were massaging gently, flicking and squeezing his stiff nubs. One pinched too hard and Shiro winced. It stopped, secreted lubricant onto it, and soothingly curled over it.

There was a tearing sound as the hole in his flight suit was pulled further apart as another tentacle used it as its entry point and started to rub slick over Shiro's belly. Unlike the stuff on his chest, it seemed to sink into his skin like a moisturiser.

It was then that Shiro felt everything harmonise. The ridged tentacle was fat and long and pumping faster, somehow always brushing against his prostate, sending more sparks of delight through his body. His balls had an odd sensation about them, like they were becoming fuller, bigger, heavier, like he was producing more cum. They were fondled and squeezed, and Shiro had lost count of how many tentacles were attending to him, the things now delving into his suit like an orgy of hands.

Despite having been fed a constant stream of liquid, Shiro didn't feel full, like his body was simply burning it off as soon as it reached his stomach. He could feel the head of the ridged tentacle press outwards. Heat rushed to his groin at the thought of it bulging at his stomach, and his cock was forming a delightful pool of precum in his flightsuit.

Shiro didn't know how long they kept at it, being brought to the edge but denied satisfaction by the tentacle squeezing at his base. His nipples were puffy and abused, his ass filled, and still the monster kept pumping.

It was singlehandedly the best sex he'd ever had and he hadn't even come yet.

Something thick started to swell at the entrance to his ass, and the tentacle made shallower and shallower thrusts. Shiro tried to pull his hips forward but was stopped by the plugged feeling pulling against his ass. He squeaked, thighs shivering as he almost collapsed in surprise.

It was a _knot_.

Apparently he liked knots because Shiro felt his balls try to draw up in preparation to spill.

And then the tentacle started to cum. It felt thick, heavy, pumping into him in massive loads at a time. It was hot too, hotter than any cum Shiro had felt before.

Tentacles tore away at his flightsuit, revealing his cock, splitting all the way up his belly. Shiro's cock flopped out, and he flinched at the feeling of cooler air against his skin.

More cum was pumped into him, the pleasure of being filled taking away the momentary shock of being partially stripped. Shiro lost the next minute, a tentacle somehow latching onto the head of his cock and sliding down to the base like a condom, where the one stopping him from coming finally, finally unwrapped. He didn't know how much cum he spurted out, but the waves felt longer than usual, harder, hips twitching as they were kept in place by the knot.

It sucked at his cock, draining him of every last drop of cum it could get.

Shiro came a second time. How it was possible, he didn't know. All he felt was his balls drawing up again, tight with seed, while his belly was filling with the monster's cum, and he groaned as loudly as he could, biting on the tentacle in his mouth.

When he came to his senses, Shiro felt the tentacle in his ass start to shrink. The knot was still there, cum spurting into the new space. He felt heavy, like he was bloated, his belly stretching out. Yet it kept coming, kept filling Shiro with more cum than he'd ever had in his ass before.

It felt like his belly was getting larger, his body strangely pliant and accommodating. Shiro wriggled, trying to sit up, but a couple of tentacles hooked his hips higher.

He was full. He had to be full. He desperately needed to see what was happening but he couldn't get his head around far enough.

The tentacle in his mouth finally pulled away, and Shiro gasped down air.

"That's enough," he said, coughing. "Enough."

The tentacle in his ass tried to pull away, tried to comply, but the knot kept them together. There was less cum being pumped into him, and it felt like the knot was getting a little smaller. There couldn't be that much more to go.

Shiro's suspicions were right, as a few minutes later, the knot disappeared. There was one last surprise, however, the tentacle monster spurting out a solid material that sealed the cum inside Shiro. Finally, Shiro was allowed to sit up, tentacles helping him into a kneeling position.

He stared at his belly. It was round, like he'd eaten two Thanksgiving dinners. His belt was pushed up, the scraps of the lower half of his flightsuit pushed down. It was taut, but not painful, and Shiro ached to poke it, hands held above his head.

The tentacles shrank away for a moment, All of them releasing except for his hands, and then two started to pull his flight suit together. A third pinched at the torn seams.

The fabric started to seal up, pulling together like it had never been torn in the first place. Shiro felt the suit stretch to accomodate his belly, and a tentacle neatly tuck his cock away. In the space of a few seconds, he was sealed up again, with only his belly as proof of their encounter.

Shiro felt solid ground underneath him, his helmet retrieved and popped onto his head. Comms flickered to life and he had to bite back a hiss as his hands were released.

Shiro buckled forward, arms wrapping around himself. He pressed on the belly, and felt it push against the plug in his ass. It held. Probably a good thing. He didn't need cum sliding down his legs.

Shiro looked up. The monster had vanished without a trace, leaving him alone in the cave he'd stumbled into.

"This is the Black Paladin to the Castle of Lions," he said.

"Shiro!"

Was that Lance? Or Keith? He couldn't tell. He felt a bit dazed, hand rubbing over his belly.

"I need retrieval. Sending coordinates."

"Are you okay?" asked...Allura? Yes, that was Allura.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit full," said Shiro.

He wobbled to his feet. Everything shifted inside him for a moment and stopped. It felt like the cum was becoming more stable the longer it was in him, like a semi-solid foam.

"Correction, I'm very full," said Shiro.

He couldn't stop himself from moaning this time, the noise out and over the comms before he could help himself.

"Shiro?" said Hunk.

The awkward explanation, Shiro decided, would be worth it. He sat down again, belly resting on his lap, waiting for retrieval.


End file.
